To prevent that accidental shooting of a person or object instead of an intended target, the shooter needs to be able to effectively see the target and aim the firearm in the direction of the target. It is well known to use accessories or auxiliary devices to illuminate the target to properly aim the weapon, especially at night and any other low light conditions such as in unlit structures. One popular accessory for mounting to weapons it a tactical illuminator or light.
Mounting or securing an auxiliary device to a firearm generally requires separate brackets or other mechanical components, which may necessitate various types of tools, such as screwdrivers and wrenches for example. Additionally, each firearm is different and requires a custom auxiliary device that will specifically fit to the unique mounting system of the firearm. An individual may have several firearms and need a separate auxiliary device for each firearm. Having a unique auxiliary device for each firearm also requires the user to be familiar with how each mounting system functions and to carry the proper tools to be able to mount the appropriate auxiliary device to the corresponding firearm.
In view of the above, what is needed is a single (or one size fits all) mounting system that provides the flexibility and adjustability to be used to mount or secure an accessory to any type of firearm instead of requiring a unique mounting system for each particular type of firearm.